Recently, some have suggest to include an air quality sensor into a device like a wrist watch, as disclosed in documents US2014277624 and US2015238141. However, these attempts to include an air quality sensor into a wrist watch remain rather unrealistic proposals and/or exhibit a rather bulky configuration.
Furthermore, the attempts to embed an air quality into a wrist watch have not taken into account various everyday life environmental conditions to which the wrist watch (or ‘wearable device’) is submitted. For example, a wrist watch is exposed to water when the user washes or rinses his/her hands. Sometimes the user sweats and the surface of the watch adjacent to the skin may become wet or even dirty on the long run.
Also, a wrist watch is usually exposed to mechanical stress like shocks and free falls, and therefore, all the elements exposed to the outside must be rugged and solid.
Also, a wrist watch must remain in a size compatible with men and women size standards.
Also, many recently marketed multi-function watches or smart watches tend to have an insufficient energy autonomy, requiring frequent recharges or battery replacement(s).
Finally, it is desirable that the basis for air quality evaluation by the sensor should be substantially in real time, and thus the air sample subject to analysis shall be renewed frequently enough.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide a watch or a wearable device with an embedded air quality, robust and providing reliable measurements for the air quality, whatever the condition of use regarding the watch.